<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Self-Care Regimen by w_x_2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989828">A New Self-Care Regimen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2'>w_x_2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fast and the Furious Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If he’s honest with himself, which he always tries to be, this is a bit silly. But so what, this is between him and himself, and he can shake his head at himself all he wants, he’s still gonna do it because it’s too late to turn back; there's no part of him that doesn’t want this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Merry Month of Masturbation 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Self-Care Regimen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.<br/>A/N: For the 3rd day of <a href="https://mmom.dreamwidth.org">mmom</a> 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deckard steps out of his shower feeling clean, warm, relaxed and well, a little bit excited. He can feel it in his stomach, it’s a tingly feeling which he has allowed, and even encouraged, to build slowly throughout his shower.</p><p> </p><p>Now that he has a couple of danger-less days to himself, he’s trying out a new self-care regimen.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing the towel off of the hot radiator right after stepping out of the enclosed space so he doesn’t get any hints of coldness remains the same, and so does wiping himself down thoroughly. Once he is dry he usually puts on a robe and wanders out of the bathroom and into his room where he lays himself across his bed for a languorous wank.</p><p> </p><p>But today, there is a new bottle waiting for him on the shelf above the sink which he watches with anticipation as he dries himself.</p><p> </p><p>He’d smelt it before he’d bought it. Had pondered over getting it for months after he first started to fantasise about it. But the more time he spent with Hobbs, the more his curiosity and want grew.</p><p> </p><p>And now it’s time to use it.</p><p> </p><p>Today he puts the towel up on the hook but bypasses the robe, and makes sure to grab the bottle on his way out of the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>A wave of heat hits him as he steps into his room, he knew he was gonna be naked, so he had made sure to turn up the heating more so than usual.</p><p> </p><p>Deckard walks to his bed and stops at the bottom of it. There’s a towel at the bottom of his bed just in case, but today he’s not planing to lay down, instead he brings the bottle to his front and pushes the cap down before he can unscrew it. </p><p> </p><p>Once it's open he brings it up to his nose first and foremost. All he smells for a moment is <em>Hobbs. </em></p><p> </p><p>He’d prefer to smell the actual man, but this is pretty close because he was a bit naughty and snooped around to find out exactly what brand Hobbs wears.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not hard to conjure up images of Hobbs all slicked up, but it does take a bit more concentration to think about where Hobbs would start.</p><p> </p><p>Tipping the bottle to its side make its content spill out onto Deckard’s cupped palm. A bit more than he expected comes out so he quickly tips it back, recaps the lid and then places the bottle down on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>When both of his hands come together, the sweet, soft, slick feeling on his palms makes an excited tingle run down his fingers before he even touches them together.</p><p> </p><p>If he’s honest with himself, which he always tries to be, this is a bit silly. But so what, this is between him and himself, and he can shake his head at himself all he wants, he’s still gonna do it because it’s too late to turn back; there's no part of him that doesn’t want to go ahead with using the baby oil that Hobbs always smells of. The baby oil that makes his skin so lovely to touch, not that Deckard gets to do it often, but any time he does, on whichever part he does, it’s clear there is no roughness to the texture of the skin because of what must be a strict moisturising routine. Deckard particularly likes it when he meets Hobbs soon after he’s lathered himself up and they get a sweat on and he can see Hobbs’ body glistening. Goodness, he wants. And if this is as close as gets, he’s having it without any shame.</p><p> </p><p>Rubbing his hands together feels delicious, and when he twists them over one another so that he covers the back of his hands, it’s like he’s feeling his skin from a new perspective.</p><p> </p><p>It’s so soft, and so slick, and if he’s feeling this good at just touching his own hands, how he is gonna feel when he touches the rest of his body?</p><p> </p><p>It’s not something he has to wait long at all to find out. Hobb’s chosen brand is of a high quality, and his hands aren’t going to dry for at least some time, so Deckard brings his hands up and in, each palm landing squarely on a pec.</p><p> </p><p>With his hands resting on muscle which feels strong underneath but soft on the surface, he doesn’t know what feels better, the sensation of his hands on his pecs, or the other way around.</p><p> </p><p>Curiosity is a big motivator though. Deckard squeezes his fingers in and down, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling before he digs in and applies pressure which quickly moves as his fingers slide because he can’t find purchase across the slick skin until he reaches his nipples.</p><p> </p><p>Soft touches to the buds send spikes of pleasure down his body. He’s not quite sure how long he’s been hard for but this is getting even more blood to rush down to his cock. He feels himself twitch in the air and the curl of <em>want</em> grows.</p><p> </p><p>He thinks about Hobbs, about how his chest would look as the man applied the slick liquid to himself, about how it would feel if Deckard did it <em>for</em> him. Deckard imagines being able to follow the contour of Hobbs' muscled pecs, teasing his nipples to hardness, squeezing each palm-full between his digits, of the little noises of pleasure that Hobbs would let out.</p><p> </p><p>While he’s been distracted in his mind, Deckard has somehow lost control of his hands, and although his stomach is clearly slicked up, his hands no longer have the same amount of smoothness in them as to when they were thoroughly coated in Hobbs’ preferred oil.</p><p> </p><p>Never let it be said he doesn’t try to think things through. He tries to push and unscrew the bottle, but slippery hands make it impossible to be able to hold down the cap and twist at the same time, no worries though, this is the reason for the towel on the bed which he placed there before even stepping into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>The feeling of the oil being wiped away from his hand so he can get a grip is quite disappointing, and it’s probably why he spills way too much baby oil into his cupped palm as soon as the bottle is open.</p><p> </p><p>This time he doesn’t bother closing the bottle again, simply makes sure it is as less in the way of his feet as possible before he’s rubbing his hands again. Getting them smooth, and soft, and wet, and so, so slick. He wonders if Hobbs doesn’t just use it as skin care, and probably external lube to make the drag on his cock nice and easy, but also as internal lube, to open himself up.</p><p> </p><p>Deckard had planned to take his time oiling himself up all over, had thought that rubbing his muscles, giving himself a massage with a touch which is not familiar would be just spectacular, but he doesn’t want to wait anymore. As soon as both his hands are coated, he closes the gap to bring them down to his cock.</p><p> </p><p>He moans in response to closing both hands around himself, it’s a surprise, and it certainly feels like a new kind of touch, not his own.</p><p> </p><p>And ok, that thought is enough to make himself imagine that Hobbs is touching him, sliding both hands in counterpoint to one another in order to slick him up before interlacing all 10 fingers and tightening up the hold to give Deckard an exquisite feeling as he tugs up and then drags down. Reaching the base of his cock produces a chance to explore his balls with a quick touch and also the skin just behind which he presses against, giving himself a vicious burst of pleasure which makes Deckard want <em>more</em>, right now.</p><p> </p><p>Deckard imagines instead that this foreign feeling against his hands is that of Hobbs’ cock, that Deckard is the one closing thumbs and forefingers around the base of his cock and then joining in the rest of his fingers as he drags them all up in a tight motion, setting the nerves of his hands and the nerves on Hobbs’ cock alight.</p><p> </p><p>The head of Hobbs’ cock gets a bit of attention, but only for as long as Deckard takes to reach the tip because then he’s dragging his hands down and his own hips are moving and it’s a blur of motion which quickly spikes feeling and pleasure and gets Deckard spilling his seed over his fingers and onto the towel while he drags in quick short breaths with pecs and stomach which have cooling oil on them.</p><p> </p><p>Because he didn't get himself slicked up anywhere else, it means Deckard can side-step the bottle of baby oil, avoid the towel, and lay back on his bed. Holy fuck, the feeling of his orgasm is still tingling through his body and he's gonna end up trying that again before the day is out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>